chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-1: The Marked Knight
|gold = 800 830 880 |exp = 680 680 800 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Atone [ Are you ready, Maurice? ] Maurice [ I was born ready! ] -- Atone dashes towards Maurice -- Atone [ Haaaaaaaa! ] ---- Pirika [ Hey, Thomas, what are those two up to? ] Thomas [ They’re having a training bout. We do them regularly. ] Phoena [ Why aren't you joining them? ] Thomas [ And ruin this great relaxing time when we’re not being attacked? No, thanks. ] Maurice [ Your brother’s not going to like it if you keep slacking off like that. ] Thomas [ Done already? ] Maurice [ Yup. Managed to get a good hit in as a counter. ] Atone [ Oof... ] Thomas [ That doesn't look good. He might have a concussion. ] Phoena [ Are you okay, Atone? ] Atone [ Me? Sure, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be...? Oogh... ] Thomas [ Hey, are you all right? Here, what do you see? ] Atone [ ...Some kind of grotesque beast. ] Pirika [ Hey, who’re you calling a beast?! ] Maurice [ Are you sure you’re okay? ] Atone [ Phew. Okay, I’m better now. Guess I lost again, huh? ] Maurice [ It’s okay. It’s not your fault you don’t have as much experience as Thomas or me. ] Thomas [ Besides, it wasn't that long ago that you didn't even know how to hold a sword. ] Pirika [ Really? I'm amazed you were able to become a knight, then. ] Maurice [ He may have not become one if it wasn't for that incident where he proved himself. ] Atone [ Before then, I, uh... Well, I wasn't allowed to hold a sword. ] Pirika [ Really? Why not? And what incident was this? I want to hear more. ] Atone [ It’s not the kind of thing I like to talk about much. Let me go get some water. ] Thomas [ Well, thanks to that incident, we got on the fast track to knighthood. ] Maurice [ You don’t sound very happy about it. ] Thomas [ Of course not. Unlike you, I wanted to kick back and enjoy academy life some more! ] [ Aaah! ] Thomas [ Hey, that sounded like Atone. ] Maurice [ Let’s go check it out. ] ---- Assassin [ ... ] Atone [ What’s going on? Why are you picking on me? ] Maurice [ Are you okay, Atone?! ] Assassin [ Ugh, more witnesses. Guess I’d better get going. ] Thomas [ You think we’re gonna let you just leave? You’re not going anywhere. ] Assassin [ Don’t play with fire, rookie, or you might get burned. ] Thomas [ Well, well, sounds like someone did his homework. Who sent you? ] Assassin [ ...Out of my way! ] Part 2/4 Assassin [ It wasn't supposed to be like this! But I’ll get you if it kills me! ] Atone [ Why is this happening to me...? ] Hero did you do? Atone [ Nothing! I've never done anything to hurt anyone. ] would do this to you? Maurice [ I can’t believe Atone of all people would have enemies who wanted him dead... ] Thomas [ I may have an idea. ] Atone [ Really? What did I do? ] Thomas [ I have my ideas, but it’d be better to ask this one directly. ] Maurice [ You’re right. That’s got to be much more accurate than any of our guesses. ] Atone [ Good point. Okay, villain! Prepare yourself! ] Part 3/4 Atone [ Th-There... We...*gasp*...won... G-Give yourself...up... ] Thomas [ Keep it together, Atone. You’re about to keel over. ] Atone [ But... ] Assassin [ You can’t hold me! ] Maurice [ Hah! Too slow! ] -- Maurice blocks the assassin's attack -- Assassin [ If only you hadn't interfered... ] Maurice [ Now, give yourself up. ] Assassin [ You have no idea how coddled you are... ] Maurice [ Yes? ] Assassin [ Now that it’s come to this, I’ll settle for just taking out my target. ] Thomas [ Oh no you don’t! ] Part 4/4 Assassin [ Can’t believe I failed... ] -- The assassin retreated -- Atone [ Ack! Get back here! ] Thomas [ It’s okay. Let him go. ] Atone [ But... ] Thomas [ If they’re after your life, they’ll come after you again. We’ll get ‘em next time. ] Maurice [ Ah, but we’ll have to use you as bait. Sorry about that. ] Atone [ But why are they coming after me in the first place? ] Thomas [ I think I know why now. ] Atone [ ...Okay, why? ] Thomas [ Remember the kidnapping incident we handled in Mendel? ] Atone [ That? But I didn't do anything there that would lead to someone wanting me dead. ] Maurice [ Well, when we caught the culprit, we found evidence that someone else was behind it. ] Atone [ Really? But...then why didn't you go after them? ] Maurice [ There were rumors that pointed to the Holy family. We couldn't just arrest them. ] Thomas [ Now they must think you know too much, which explains our guest. ] Thomas [ That’s my guess, anyway. ] Atone [ But you can’t really think that Sir Einslotte would let a noble get away with this? ] Maurice [ Yeah, there’s no way he would... Hmm. Then again... No, you’re right. I'm sorry. ] Atone [ Oh, no, you don’t have to... I mean, I'm the one who should be sorry. ] Thomas [ The Holy King’s death, keeping the Holy Kingdom together, and now a corrupt noble... ] Pirika [ What’s this about a kidnapping incident? ] Maurice [ There was an abduction in a village called Mendel not too long ago. ] Maurice [ The Holy Capital was in disarray then, so there weren't any knights to handle it. ] Maurice [ Atone here let his righteous indignation get the better of him, and so... ] Thomas [ He ran off to solve it himself, and we ended up getting involved too. ] Atone [ I already said I was sorry about that... ] Maurice [ Once we solved it, Atone earned back the honor his family had lost. ] Thomas [ He ended up being the first knight never to go through the academy. ] Atone [ That’s not a good thing, by the way, since I never learned how to fight. ] Maurice [ You’ve got the talent. You just need more experience. ] Pirika [ Wow, I had no idea. But why did you get your knighthood taken away at all? ] Atone [ Not me, my family. It’s complicated, and happened a long time ago. ] Maurice [ ... ] Phoena [ Well, it’s amazing that the three of you managed to solve it all on your own. ] Atone [ We weren't alone. We had help. ] Pirika [ Really? Who? ] Atone [ Someone you and the Captain know well. One of the Volunteer Army’s Holy Knights. ]